はじまりのはじまり〜その後に続く物語
by xcawolix
Summary: ちいさなプリンセスソフィア。 ソフィアがまだプリンセスになる少し前のお話。もし村でセドリックさんと出会っていたら…可愛いニアミスがあったらいいなぁという妄想ですのでご注意下さいね(# . #) 普段、文章を書かないし言葉を知らないのでとっても拙いですが…楽しんでもらえたら嬉しいです( )
1. Chapter 1

これはまだ、ソフィアがプリンセスになる前のお話。

小さいけれど、緑豊かなダンベリー村はとても平和で温かい。ソフィアはこの村も、村の人たちも大好き。

もうすぐ5歳になるソフィアはとても活発で、村を走り回るのが大好きでした。

大人たちもみんなソフィアのことを知っていたし、彼女が笑顔で手をふり挨拶してくれるのを毎日楽しみにしていました。

ソフィアの声はお天気の良い日のお日様みたいに明るく、それを聞くと思わず笑顔がこぼれます。

村の人たちもみんな、ソフィアのことが大好きでした。

「あら、大変」  
キッチンの奥から声がします。  
「どうしたの、ママ？」  
大好きなママが困っている。  
そう思ったソフィアはすぐにキッチンへ駆け寄りました。

「ソフィア、大丈夫よ。小麦粉をきらしてしまって。うっかりね」  
そう言うとソフィアのママ、ミランダはクスッと笑ってみせました。  
「あと、シナモンも足りないわね。」  
「それがないと困る？」  
ソフィアは少し、嬉しそうにたずねました。  
「そうねぇ…」  
ミランダはソフィアのほうをちらりと見ると  
「無いと…困っちゃうかしら」  
と、いたずらっぽく笑って言いました。

ふたりは顔を見合わせると  
「おつかい！」  
声が重なり、お互い満面の笑顔です。

「行ってもいいの？」

「行ってもらおうかしら、初めてのおつかいに！」  
ソフィアは手を叩いて喜びました。

ソフィアの家は靴屋ですが、大通りからは少し離れた場所にありました。  
初めてのおつかいには丁度良い距離ですが、いつもはママと歩く道。  
籠を下げ、お財布を入れて1人で歩くのは初めてのこと。  
ちょっぴり緊張します。

「ソフィア〜！」  
聞きなれた大好きな声。  
「ルビー！ジェイド！」  
仲良しの少女がふたり、ソフィアのほうへ駆け寄ってきました。

「ねえ、一緒に遊ぼう！」  
「追いかけっこしてたの！」

「追いかけっこ？楽しそう！」  
うーん、でも…  
ソフィアは右手に籠の重みを感じていました。今は遊べない。おつかいに行かなくちゃ！

「ごめんね、これからおつかいに行くの！」

「おつかいに行くの？1人で？」  
「すごいソフィア！頑張ってね！」

「うん、ありがとう！また後でね！」

ソフィアは元気良く手をふり、お店の並ぶ通りの方へ歩いてゆきました。

大きな商店通りは大人ばかり。ちいさなソフィアにはまるで、巨人の国にでも来たような気分です。そのちいさな胸はドキドキしていました。

「こむぎこ、しなもん、こむぎこ、しなもん…」  
「そう。ライラさんのお店に行ってね。わかる？」  
「うん、わかるよ！」  
「あそこに置いてあるものは、み〜んな良いものばかりよ。」

出かける前にママと話したことを思い出しながら、ソフィアは通りの看板にライラの文字を探しました。

まだ覚えたばかりの文字。しっかり見ないと見落としてしまいます。

「ここはパン屋さん、ここは果物屋さん…ここは…」

【ライラの雑多屋】

「あった！」  
目的のお店をみつけ、ソフィアは満面の笑みを浮かべました。

わりと広めの店内には、雑多屋というだけあって色々なものが並びます。

お茶にハーブ、お鍋、羊皮紙、瓶詰めになった野菜のピューレ、ハチミツに、美味しそうなクッキー！

何に使うかわからないような物も色々と揃っています。

「ライラさん、こんにちは！」  
「ソフィア、今日は1人かい？」  
「うん、おつかいだよ！」  
「そうかい、えらいねぇ。」  
ライラと呼ばれた割腹の良い女性店主は、ソフィアの頭を軽く撫で、にっこりと微笑みました。

「あのね、こむぎこ、しなもん、こむぎこ、しなもん…」  
ソフィアは頬に人差し指を立て、天井を見上げながら呟きました。  
「ああ、小麦粉とシナモンね。いいのがあるわ！」  
ライラはそう言うと、すぐに商品を持ってきて籠に入れてくれました。  
「ありがとう！ライラさん！」

ソフィアはこの店が大好きでした。  
見ていて飽きません。好きな物がたくさんあるし、初めて見るような物もたくさんありました。

「ねえ、少しお店を見ててもいい？」  
「もちろん、いいわよ。」  
ライラはソフィアの手に数個のキャンディを乗せてくれました。  
「ありがとう！！」  
ソフィアの瞳はキラキラと輝きます。

包みをひとつ開きキャンディを口に放りこむと、ソフィアは嬉しそうに店内へ消えてゆきました。


	2. Chapter 2

店には数人の客がいましたが、ソフィアが挨拶するとみんなが笑顔で返してくれました。

「こんにちは！」

「あ？なんだ？…こども？」  
深い紫色のローブを着た、猫背で細身の男が薬草の棚を漁っています。  
「私は子供が嫌いなんだ。あっちへ行け。」

「ねぇ、何してるの？」  
ソフィアは構わず続けました。

「買い物に決まっているだろう！？さあ、私は忙しいんだ。あっちへ行ってくれ。」  
男は不機嫌そうに言うと手を払い、ソフィアと関わることを拒みました。  
彼は薬草の棚を一通り見ると、今度は大きな瓶の並ぶ棚へ移動します。  
ソフィアもついて行きました。  
こんな棚を見るのは初めて。  
興味津々！

「これなあに？」  
まだそこにあった少女の声に男は飛び上がりました。  
「あっちへ行けと言っただろう！」

ちいさな少女はお構いなし。  
ニコニコ笑って言いました。  
「ここに置いてあるものはみーんな良いものだって、ママが言ってたよ。」

男はため息をつくと、渋々口を開きました。  
「ああ、わかってるよ。だからわざわざ城から買いに来てるんだ。」

「お城？」

エンチャンシア王国のシンボルともいえるその城は、ソフィアの村からもよく見えました。時々、城から出てゆくペガサスの馬車がキラキラと輝いて飛んでゆくのを眺めるのがソフィアは大好きでした。

お城…思わぬ言葉にソフィアは興奮しています。

「私は城の魔法使いだからな。」  
男は瓶の中身を確認しながら、呟きます。

「すごーい！」  
ソフィアの高くて大きな声が店内に響きました。

城の魔法使いだというこの男に、ソフィアは興味でいっぱい。  
何だかわからないものが詰まっているこの棚を、丁寧に見ている姿はまさに魔法使い！

「これは魔法に使うものなの？」  
ソフィアはドキドキしながら尋ねました。  
「ああ、そうだよ。わかったらあっちへ…」  
「ずーっと、何だろう？って思ってたんだ！魔法に使うものだったんだね！」

魔法使いはイライラしていました。  
こうるさい小さな子供がそばにいては、仕事に使う道具探しも出来ません。

どうすればいなくなってくれるのか…

「そうだ、いいものを見せてやろう」  
魔法使いは杖を取り出すと、それをひと振り。ソフィアの小さな手を取り、呪文を唱えました。

「わあ、きれい！」  
ソフィアの胸は踊るように高鳴ります。杖の先からはキラキラとした小さな光が無数に放たれ、彼女の手のひらには紫色に輝く丸いものが現れました。甘い良い香りがします。

「紫色のキャンディ！」  
1番好きな色のきれいなキャンディにソフィアは大喜び。

「さあ、それを持って早く帰るんだ。」  
やっと解放されると思い、一安心の魔法使いはまた棚を漁り始めました。

「待って、私もキャンディ持ってる。これと交換しよう！」  
ソフィアはポケットから小さなキャンディを出して見せました。

「交換？」  
またか…と、深いため息をついた魔法使いですが、断ればまた面倒になると思い素直に従うことにしました。

「どれがいい？」  
ソフィアは嬉しそうに手のひらにのせたキャンディを見せました。

「では、これをいただきましょうか、プリンセス。」  
魔法使いはキャンディをひとつ、適当に取るとそれを袖の中にしまい込みました。

「プリンセス？」

「ん？…小さな女の子はみんなプリンセス…なんだろう？」

「じゃあ、あなたは私の魔法使いね！」  
「なんだって？」

「ちがうの？」  
「違う！私は城の魔法使いだ！」

ソフィアはクスクスと笑いました。  
「ねえ、名前は？」

「名前？私のか？セドリックだ。覚えておけ。」

「…シードリックさん？うん、ありがとう、シードリックさん！」

「セドリックだ！」

そう名乗った魔法使いは、必要なものをかき集めると買い物を済ませ、早々に帰って行きました。

無事におつかいを終わらせたソフィアは、不思議な出会いにワクワクしていました。

帰り道は思わずスキップをするほど。

「ただいま！」  
「お帰りなさい、ソフィア」  
「ママ見て！ちゃんとおつかい出来たよ！」  
「ありがとう、ソフィア。頑張ったわね。ママ助かったわ」  
ミランダはソフィアを抱きしめ、今日彼女に起こった出来事を全部聞くつもりでした。

「お腹がすいたでしょう？おやつにしましょう。ソフィアが買ってきてくれた小麦粉とシナモンでパンケーキを焼くわね。」  
「シナモンのパンケーキ 」

今日はなんて素敵な日でしょう。  
ソフィアは嬉しくてぴょんぴょんと飛び跳ねました。

「あのね、ライラさんにキャンディをもらったの！あ、ルビーとジェイドにも会って、そうだ、あとであそぶ約束したんだった！それからね、お城の魔法使いにも会ったんだよ！」

「お城の魔法使い？」  
ソフィアの話を静かに聞いていたミランダは、思いがけない彼女の言葉に驚きました。  
「うん、名前は…えっと…シードリックさん！」  
「え？変わった名前ね」  
「あのね、すごいんだよ！」

ソフィアはパンケーキを頬張りながら、今日あった素晴らしい話を全部話しました。ソフィアの目はとても輝いてみえました。

ミランダはその話を微笑みながら聞いていました。

城に戻ったセドリックは、買ってきたばかりの荷物を抱え研究室のある塔へ歩いていきました。

うす暗くて長い階段を登るとその先に研究室の扉があります。彼は鍵をあけると静かに扉を開け部屋に入りました。

「カーーー」  
セドリックの相棒カラス、ワームウッドが主人の帰りを歓迎します。  
「ああ、ワーミー、今帰ったよ。」  
セドリックは面倒そうに言いました。

どさっ  
机の上に買ってきた荷物を置くと種類ごとに分け、棚や引き出しの中に仕舞いました。

「しまった！ビーカーを忘れた！」  
額に手をあて叫ぶと、次いで深いため息がもれます。  
「あの小さな女の子のせいだ。全く、なんて日だ！」  
拳を振り下ろすとローブの袖口から小さな包みが落ちました。

ソフィアと交換したキャンディ。

「また買いに行かなくてはな…」  
そう呟きながら包みを拾い上げ、セドリックはキャンディを口に放りこみました。

「…甘い。」

それからほんの３年後、  
あの小さな女の子が  
本当のプリンセスとして  
彼の目の前に現れるなんて  
誰が思ったでしょう…。

おしまい。


End file.
